Los Juegos Del Capitolio
by Emily Odair Malfoy
Summary: El Capitolio ya no existe..o eso es lo que creen. Harumy Mellark es la hija de Los Amantes Trágicos Del Distrito 12. Cuando la rebelde Harumy de 16 años es elegida para los "Juegos Del Capitolio" dirigidos por la nieta de Snow: Samanta Luise Snow. AVISO: SPOILERS van a estar por doquier asi que no les recomiendo lean este fanfic los que no leído la trilogía.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins que debería mandarme directamente al bote por andar jugando con sus personajes a mi antojo XD._

Sin más que decir, que disfruten de la historia :3

_PROV. Peeta_

_-¡HARUMY PRIMROSE MELLARK!-grita, no, ruge Katniss_

- ¿Si, mamá?-

-¡VEN AHORA MISMO!-

-¿Que paso, cariño?- pregunto, desconcertado

-¡TU NO LA DEFIENDAS, MELLARK! –

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que a hecho?-

-¡PUES VEN PARA QUE VEAS!-Grita como si la vida dependiera de ello

-Creo que también ira el Distrito 5, hasta allá de seguro la oyeron-murmuro pero me oye Harumy y ríe bajito.

-¡TE ESCUCHE MELLARK!-

-Vale, ya voy-digo entre risas

No se lo que me esperaba , tal vez su cuarto decorado igual uno de esos famosos emos o tal vez cigarrillos ya que tiene dieciséis años pero no, Katniss bufa solo por una carta de amor ¡Dios! ¡¿Por una carta de amor se pone así?! .Ya me imagino cuando se entere de que tiene novio, cosa que no tiene. Uuff… Solo de pensarlo se me revuelven las tripas.

-¿Qué es esto, Primrose?- dice enojada Katniss.

-¿Una estúpida confesión del idiota de Brent?-responde Harumy con un deje de cansancio.

-¿Idiota, estúpido? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas ese vocabulario, señorita?-le pregunto confuso y enojado, distributivamente, claro.

-Desde siempre pero con ustedes no, lo siento-baja la mirada- Mamá te aseguro que lo voy a mandar por un tubito-se queda pensativa.

Katniss empezó a bufar (por enésima vez en este día), y también Harumy y a la vez yo por defender a mi hija, hasta que esta salió por la puerta chillando incoherencia y media. En eso suena la alarma de ir por el pequeño Cinna que esta con su "abuelo" Haymitch.

PROV. Harumy  
¡No es posible! ¿Cómo es que ella puede hacerme esto?...Vale, es me madre pero ¿Cómo se va a poner si le digo que estoy embarazada si se pone así con una carta? (Y no, no estoy embarazada).

Me voy al bosque, el único lugar donde pienso claramente.

Como en el doce ya no pasan perros salvaje y osos (Bueno. Si lo hacen pero más adentrado en el bosque) ni está prohibido pasar, ya no hay cerca que me impida ir.

Cojo mi cojal de flechas y mi arco que estaban escondidos en un árbol hueco y me adentro en el bosque.

De pequeña, cuando tenía unos cinco años, siempre me daba miedo entrar al bosque tal vez porque el ruido de la naturaleza me asustaba ya que para mí me era muy extraño. Claro que después de unos años se convirtió en un lugar familiar para mí ,como una parte más de mi cuerpo.

Como mi madre no hago ni un solo ruido, dice ella que le recuerdo a un viejo amigo que ella tubo: Gale Hawthorne. Obviamente se quien es porque aunque no lo creas en la escuela te encellan de todo la historia de Panem incluso de Los Días Oscuros , Los juegos, las arenas, los tributos , mis padres y como otros vencedores y na que otra persona importante estuvieron con Los Rebeldes.

En fin, cacé dos ardillas y un conejo muy, pero muy distraído.

Cuando consigo estar serena me voy a casa.

De camino a la Aldea De Los Vencedores todos en el distrito me saludan. Claro, como soy la hija del Sinsajo me quisieran felicitar por que tengo unos padres como ellos, no es más, si voy al Capitolio de seguro me someterán a horas y horas de preguntas absurdas.

Estoy a punto de entrar a la Aldea de Los Vencedores cuando alguien me inyecta algo en el brazo y caico casi desmayada. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es que estoy dentro de una camioneta negra y que me están secuestrando.

Después de ver unas caras con una sonrisa de satisfacción caigo en un profundo sueño donde reinaba la oscuridad.

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer Fanfic así que espero que les guste y entiendo perfectamente si no les gusta :D

P.D: ¡No se sorprendan que de repente salgan escenas medio raras o algunas medio perver ya que esta cabecita es una loquilla (al igual que su dueña XD).


End file.
